marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Parker, Benjamin
"With great power there must come great responsibility." Benjamin Parker Echte naam: Benjamin Parker Aliassen: *Ben Parker *Uncle Ben Herkomst of krachtbron: Gewoon mens Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: - Bekende relaties: *Richard Parker (broer) *Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) (neef) *May Parker (vrouw) Eerste optreden: File:Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15.jpg|Amazing Fantasy #15 (August, 1962) Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Steve Ditko Overige: *Benjamin Parker kende zijn toekomstige vrouw May Reilly al sinds de middelbare school, maar zij was verliefd op een andere jongen waarvan Ben wist dat hij bij criminele activiteiten was betrokken. Toen hij haar op een nacht ten huwelijk vroeg, greep Ben in en ontmaskerde hem als een moordenaar. Toen de jongen werd gearresteerd begon de relatie tussen May en Ben zich te ontwikkelen. Ze trouwden uiteindelijk. Toen Ben’s jongere broer Richard en zijn vrouw Mary omkwamen, namen Ben en May de zorg van hun zoon Peter op zich. *Ben werd uiteindelijk gedood door een inbreker (Burglar (Dennis Carradine)) die het huis van de Parkers binnendrong op zoek naar een verborgen geldbedrag. Na de moord wist Spider-Man de inbreker te vangen, maar ontdekte tot zijn schok dat dit dezelfde man was die hij eerder had kunnen tegenhouden maar toen liet lopen omdat hij het niet zijn zorg vond. Als resultaat hiervan voelde Peter zich verantwoordelijk voor Ben’s dood en werd een superheld. *Oom Ben’s dood is opvallend in het opzicht dat hij een van de weinige karakters in een Marvel strip is die daadwerkelijk dood blijft en niet later op een of andere manier weer tot leven is gekomen. Veel fans zijn van mening dat dit ook nooit zal gebeuren aangezien Bens dood direct verbonden is met Spider-Mans beslissing om een held te worden, en hem weer terug laten keren Spider-Mans oorsprong zou schaden. *Toch zijn er wel een paar voorbeelden waarin oom Ben in leven blijft. Zo is hij nog in leven in een deel van de stripserie “What If”, waarin telkens word getoond wat er zou gebeuren als bepaalde gebeurtenissen uit de Marvel strips niet of juist wel hadden plaatsgevonden. In de laatste twee afleveringen van Spider-Man: The Animated Series ontmoet Spider-Man een alternatieve versie van zichzelf uit een wereld waar oom Ben nog leeft en Peter zelf een rijke industrielist is geworden. Peter gebruikt de oom Ben uit deze alternatieve realiteit uiteindelijk om Spider-Carnage (ook een alternatieve versie van Spider-Man, overgenomen door de Carnage symbioot tot rede te brengen. In een verhaallijn uit “Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man” kwam een oom Ben voor uit een alternatieve realiteit waarin hij was blijven leven en in zijn plaats tante May was omgekomen in een soortgelijke situatie. *"With great power comes great responsibility" Deze zin, in het Nederlands vertaal als “Grote krachten brengen grote verantwoordelijkheden me zich mee”, is wellicht de bekendste zin uit de Spider-Man strips en andere media. Het is tevens de bekendste uitspraak van Ben Parker, die toen hij nog leefde de zin vaak tegen Peter gebruikte. Toch was dit niet altijd het geval. In de eerste Spider-Man strip verscheen de zin enkel bovenaan het laatste plaatje. En niet in een tekstballon, maar in een informatiebalk. Ben had in de hele strip slechts twee regels tekst. Pas in latere verhalen en flashbacks die zich afspelen voor Bens dood werd de zin steeds meer en meer een uitspraak van Ben Parker. Ook andere interpretaties van Spider-Man, zoals de films en de animatieseries, schrijven de zin toe aan Ben Parker. Franklin Richards' Oom Ben Franklin Richards van de Fantastic Four noemt Benjamin Grimm, Thing, vaak “oom Ben”. Franklin Richars en Peter Parker hebben ook dezelfde tweede naam, Benjamin. Verder zijn Thing en Ben Parker naamgenoten. Peter is zich bewust van dit feit, en vertelde Franklin dan ook dat “een oom Ben altijd gelijk heeft”. *Discuseer verder over op het forum *Ben Parker op wikipedia (NL) Niet te verwarren met: *Uncle Ben (Benjamin Jacob Grimm) Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters